Lullabye for a Stormy Night
by Black-Sky-Loves-Me
Summary: This is not Uchihacest...as much as that saddens me, this is merely a brotherly relationship story. Sad, angsty, depressing and with character death, but over all I think it's a good read. Songfic to Lullabye for a Stormy Night. Check it out?


**_AN: Wow… It's been forever since I wrote anything! I'm back now, I hope for awhile, I need idea's though –wink wink nudge nudge-  
_**

**_I heard this song somewhere and I couldn't help but write a story about Itachi and Sasuke, I think it fits them so bloody well! It's a bit angsty, but I like it, I hope you will too._**

**_I don't own anything…damn…_**

**_The song is: Lullabye for a Stormy Night by Vienna Teng (listen to it people, it is amazing!)_**

**_Anyways…onwards!!_**

"Itachi?" Came the soft whisper in the darkness of the eldest Uchiha boy's room. "Another nightmare, Sasuke?" Itachi asked rhetorically as he pulled the sheets back, allowing the small child to climb in next to him. "Hai." Came the almost inaudible reply from the younger of the two.

Lightning flashed and a clap of thunder broke the silence, causing the young child to shake and whimper clinging to the strong arms of his older brother.

Although frightened by the storm, Sasuke always enjoyed his time snuggled up close to his Aniki's strong chest, held safe in his arms. He felt warm and loved at these times. No one was there to compare him to Itachi, the perfect Uchiha, he was simply held close by his dear older brother, the brother who would never leave him, ever.

**Little child, be not afraid**

**The rain pounds harsh against the glass**

**Like an unwanted stranger**

**There is no danger**

**I am here tonight**

**Little child**

**Be not afraid**

**Though thunder explodes**

**And lightning flash **

**Illuminates your tearstained face**

**I am here tonight**

**And someday you'll know**

**That nature is so**

**This same rain that draws you near me**

**Falls on rivers and land**

**And forests and sand**

**Makes the beautiful world that you see**

**In the morning**

"Itachi!" Sasuke cried out. "Itachi…" "Nii-San you promised…" But he was gone; he had left on yet another mission. ANBU kept him so busy, Sasuke understood this…but Itachi had promised! They were supposed to spend the day together, just the two of them. Itachi had said they would train, just the two of them…oh how Sasuke craved those moments, and now Itachi had left him.

Pouting the youngster walked back into the house and got a few kunai and shuriken, walking back out to train all by himself, he tried as hard as he could to hit the targets like his Aniki…but he just wasn't good enough…never good enough. Frustrated, Sasuke threw a punch a little harder then intended, he looked down and saw blood…and he cried… but Itachi never cried…

"It hurts!" Sasuke said tearfully to his mother… But Itachi would help him next time…Itachi would come back and help, Itachi would never leave him.

**Little child**

**Be not afraid**

**The storm clouds mask your beloved moon**

**And its candlelight beams**

**Still keep pleasant dreams**

**I am here tonight**

**Little child**

**Be not afraid**

**The wind makes creatures of our trees**

**And the branches to hands**

**They're not real, understand**

**And I am here tonight**

**And someday you'll know**

**That nature is so**

**This same rain that draws you near me**

**Falls on rivers and land**

**And forest and sand**

**Makes the beautiful world that you see**

**In the morning**

"Itachi." Sasuke said the name, voice dripping with hate. "That bastard will pay, I will kill him and avenge my clan, you'll see…you'll all see!" And all they did was nod with pity in their eyes, that's all they ever did.

But late at night, Sasuke's façade slips and the tears fall freely, crying for all the pain Itachi puts him through…all the pain he has _always _put him through. All anyone sees is a stoic teen, a glare of ice, strong enough to freeze hell over…and the body and face of the Uchiha clans murderer…the body and face of the brother he looked up to for so long. The brother who should be here to wipe away his tears…

As much as he tries, he is still to weak, not good enough to be called an Uchiha…he must try harder, train longer and make himself hate. Because his Aniki said he would never leave him…and he hurts because of it. Because Itachi left him…

**For you know, once even I **

**Was a little child**

**And I was afraid**

**But a gentle someone always came**

**To dry all my tears**

**Trade sweet sleep the fears**

**And to give a kiss goodnight**

**Well, now I am grown**

**And these days have shown**

**Rain's a part of how life goes**

**But it's dark and it's late**

**So I'll hold you and wait**

**'til your frightened eyes do close**

**And I hope that you'll know**

**That nature is so**

**This same rain that draws you near me**

**Falls on rivers and land**

**And forests and sand**

**Makes the beautiful world that you see**

**In the morning**

"Itachi" Sasuke says calmly, stance relaxed. "Sasuke" Itachi replies just as calmly.

No one would know that these two people who looked so alike had a relationship other then brotherly, maybe not even a relationship at all, no one would realize that one would die tonight at the others hand.

In a flash of black, red and blue the two men were face to face, inches apart, Sharingan flashing. "I have waited for this moment since the day you left me, _Nii-san._"Sasuke all but spat out, calm manner replaced by anger and sadness. "Good." Was all the reply he got before he had a hand clasped around his throat, Itachi's emotionless eyes staring him down. "You're still so weak baby brother, how will you kill me this way?" Itachi said softly, almost lovingly, running a hand down the struggling mans cheek as his eyes soften just slightly. Sasuke, now 21 years old, never thought that he could be defeated so easily…just by a gentle touch, a touch from a man he swore to hate…a man he knew he never would. No, he couldn't accept that! Maybe it was that thought or maybe the fact that Itachi was his one weakness, all he knew was he needed to get rid of that weakness.

The next few hours were a blur…but at the end of the fight, two bodies lay face up, side by side. Eyes closed…eternal sleep displayed on their relaxed faces, all lines smoothed, all frowns and smirks…pouts and smiles gone from the faces, so alike.

And then it started to rain, blood washing from bodies almost identical, cleansing as only rain can be.

And the sun peaked from behind the horizon, bathing the world in a soft glow, illuminating the field that will keep the two brothers together forever.

And finally… Sasuke's wish has come true… nothing will keep them apart…

**Everything's fine in the morning**

**The rain will be gone in the morning**

**But I'll still be here in the morning**

**_End Note:_**

**_I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review with anything from constructive criticism to random praise…or if you feel like it…random rudeness (although I won't appreciate that!). Thanks for reading _**


End file.
